


Ushiromiya Fartune

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Brainwashing, Diapers, F/F, Farting, Hypnosis, Role Reversal, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Bored with life on the isolated island of Rokkenjima, the Ushiromiya-bound maid Shannon decides to have a little fun.





	Ushiromiya Fartune

**Author's Note:**

> Commission by Anonymous

Rokkenjima. A small island off the coast of Japan, housing the Ushiromiya family's holiday retreat. A grand manor, roughly the size of six entire homes, capable of housing the entire family tree and then some. Normally, the family would meet in the manor every year to have a little reunion, and to say their piece to the head of the family, Kinzo...  
  
That wouldn't be happening this year, however. Unbeknownst to most of the family, the old man had passed away. Nobody, not even the eldest son, knew that he had bought the proverbial farm. Nobody...  
  
Except for one lone woman. One lone and otherwise insignificant woman in the grand scheme of things. The servant woman Shannon, who had stumbled upon the ailing family head at just the wrong moment. He hadn't even prepared a will that would adequately split up the individual pieces of his fortune between his many children and their respective families.   
  
Shannon couldn't let everyone find out that he had just... passed away in his sleep, unprepared for the aches of old age. So, she concocted a scheme. A scheme that would not only allow her to avoid the little issue of the family finding out about the incident, but also allow her to have a little fun. As a maid, it was rare that she got to enjoy a few antics of her own.  
  
What was that scheme, though? Why, it was to carefully hypnotize the ones that were living with Kinzo on the island, to ensure that they wouldn't find out her new secret by recklessly stumbling around. Of course, while she could merely make them just act as if they never realized anything was different, she had a few other things in mind for a certain set of girls...  
  
Within one of the many rooms within the huge manor, the brown haired maid clapped her hands together to call upon one of her many thralls. Specifically, Natsuhi, Kinzo's eldest son's wife. A dignified and brown-haired woman who obeyed her mistress' call, arriving at her side...   
  
‘Prrrrffftt...’  
  
And letting out just the quietest yet noticeable bout of gas from her panty-covered-yet-exposed-rear.  
  
Despite her dignified looks, Natsuhi was wearing nothing except for a pair of thoroughly browned panties. If you only looked at her from the waist up, you'd be able to see just how dignified she appeared... but the messy butt below made it hard to ever take her seriously, especially with that blissful smile and expression on her face.  
  
Since Shannon was already indulging herself a little by hypnotizing the people she had once been serving, she decided to add a little spice to it all. This manifested in making a dignified woman like Natsuhi just make a complete mockery of herself by wearing stained underwear, discolored by the way she had been conditioned into fart on command. To say it was the maid's fetish would be an understatement at this point.  
  
"Oh, Natsuhi. You're looking quite good today. Has Jessica given you plenty of exercise?" The maid-turned-mistress inquired, giggling a little to herself. Despite how much she enjoyed the sight, she had to admit that it still felt just a little silly to make the mature and dignified lady act so... depraved, to put it bluntly.  
  
"She has been quite the help, Mistress. I've never felt this limber, and she's helping me even more. Soon enough I'll be able to bend over and touch the back of my heels!" The older woman chimed, completely unaware of the true reason for the exercises, despite the fact that she emphasized the end of her statements with another little burst of gas. The hypnotic treatment had been quite effective, that much was certain.  
  
"Well that's quite nice to hear. I can tell you've been quite diligent, too! Maybe you could ask Jessica to give a demonstration of your exercises?" The maid replied with a little glee in her tone, trying to mask how much the sight of the two trying to 'get limber' would please her.  
  
"Of course! I'll go fetch her, please just w-" Natsuhi started to reply, only to be cut off by the sound of the door to the room opening up, almost as if the mention of the younger girl had managed to bring her forth. Of course it had. Shannon had specifically planted commands in the young girl's head, drawing her to anybody that would even dare speak her name. Even if she couldn't hear it, if her name was spoken on the island, she'd find her way to the person who uttered her name.  
  
"Wait for what, Mom?" The young blonde, equally dressed in a formal top and nearly nothing below the waist, asked aloud as she got close to her mother, a soft brass-instrument sound coming from her own panty-clad rear that emphasized with every step she took. "I hope you weren't trying to skimp out on exercise duty. You know what the mistress told you, you're not capable of exercising on your own. You need my help to show you how to do the right maneuvers, otherwise you'll never train the right parts of your body!" The way the younger girl spoke made it sound like she was less than pleased with how her mother was acting, but the words were far too... strange to be taken seriously. By anybody that wasn't hypnotized to ignore the strangeness, that is.   
  
Which meant that the only one currently amused at the sight of mother and daughter briefly arguing about the importance of 'exercise' was the maid that had sent them both into this 'trance'.  
  
Natsuhi blushed at the sound of her mistress giggling at her and Jessica's short antics, prompting her to gently grab the younger girl's hands. "Alright, Jessica. You can scold me later, but can we start on those exercises? I don't think the mistress wanted us to argue for so long." She appealed to the younger girl's sensibilities, despite the fact that she was still releasing gas with every statement she made.  
  
"Hmph...! You're right, Mom. Here, follow my lead, and Mistress'll have to shower us both with praise!" The daughter replied with a bit of firm determination in her tone as she took a seat on the floor, her mother following her directions to the letter.  
  
What followed was the strangest kind of sight, yet also one of the most pleasing kind of sights. A mother and her daughter, performing rather rough-looking yoga exercises that all emphasized theirs. It would be quite something to behold if they were dressed to emphasize their newfound elasticity and limber bodies... but they were still dressed in this bizarre set of formal and exhibitionist wear. It only grew that much worse as their hands met the floor and they spread their legs out until they were perfectly parallel with the ground on the horizontal plane.   
  
The more the two spread their legs, the more their cheeks squeezed together, and the more their inner bowels started to rumble. It was only a matter of time, and the moment their legs were aligned correctly...  
  
‘PRRRFFFFLRLLFRT-‘  
  
Their synchronized farting sounded like a pair of tubas blasting air at full force. That was the true purpose of these exercises that the maid-turned-mistress had made them perform. Their hypnotized minds had been made to register the sensation of stretching their rears in any fashion as a reason to just let gas loose. The more they performed these exercises, the more the command would be permanently ingrained in their brains, and the better these 'exercises' would feel.  
  
By this point, both girls were trying to get into another pose that emphasized their asses, as their mistress no doubt wanted... while both of them sported quite the cute blush on their cheeks. The rush of letting their bowels work their magic was getting to them, even as they were starting to bend their legs over their heads, pushing their asses forward ever slightly. The moment their legs locked in place behind their necks, another wave of brassy gas released from their loosened holes, making them let out quite the immodest moans, their eyes almost rolling into the backs of their head from the sensation...  
  
It was a wonderful sight. And despite the pleasurable rush that Shannon felt from her cheeks glowing red at the mother and daughter pair openly letting loose quite brassy sounds from their cute and perky posteriors, something was missing. Sure, she could use them freely as her toys, make them perform these depraved 'exercises' for her whenever she wanted them to... It felt like it was going to get stale, so she needed some fresh blood to make things exciting. Even if she was going to treat them in much the same way as she was treating Jessica and Natsuhi.  
  
That's when it hit her. Treating new toys like she was treating her current toys. The rest of the Ushiromiya Family would easily be lured to the island if they knew about the secret. She could use Natsuhi to spread the news of Kinzo's passing to a specific few in the family, that way she'd know exactly who'd come to the island... and exactly who to make her new toys. If they were just as receptive as the mature brunette and her daughter were, then she might be able to take things a little step further.  
  
"Natsuhi, dear? You'll want to make a few calls to those lovely sisters of yours..."  
  
\---  
  
Eva was sitting on a couch in one of the manor's rooms, hands perched on her knees as the seconds ticked by. Truth be told, she didn't much care about the fortune in and of itself. She wanted much, much more. But for the time being, she had to make do with just the fortune.  
  
She clicked her tongue in mild frustration as she thought about the two women that had travelled to the island with her. Kyrie was a natural thorn in her side as she wasn't even a natural born Ushiromiya, having married her way into the family. Rosa, on the other hand? Utterly inconsequential in the grand scheme of things. She didn't hate her, far from it, but she truly didn't matter in this situation. While she didn't matter, her daughter certainly did. That child who couldn't distinguish the real from fantasy... She'd end up giving the ginger haired woman a headache from listening to her childish imagination.  
  
Eva scoffed just a little as she heard a door open behind her, prompting her to swivel her head around to see who had arrived. Her expression soured further once she recognized the brown haired maid. "You've got some nerve coming in here, you know. How much longer must we wait? You can't possibly mean to tell me that it takes THIS long for an inheritor to be chosen?"  
  
Shannon shook her head and apologetically bowed her head, hiding her frown for just a moment before it changed to a fake smile as her head raised. "You were told the time at which the inheritance takes place, Miss Eva. Have you forgotten?" She asked as she stepped closer to the couch, hand quickly slipping into her pocket to pull out a watch. A watch that she held right in front of Eva's scowling face. "If you haven't, perhaps you could tell me at what time things were expected to proceed?"  
  
The ginger haired woman crossed her arms and tapped her finger against her elbow as she stared at the watch. "Of course I can. The proceedings were going to happen at Si-" The moment the number left her mouth, the watch slowly started to swing back and forth, subsequently infuriating her a little more. "Keep your watch steady, you lowlife." Despite the harsh words, Eva didn't take notice of the fact that her eyes were still quite focused on the silver watch, as it continued to tick despite swings.  
  
Shannon let a little grin slip onto her face as she instead intensified the arc at which the watch swung. "Surely a little swing won't make it hard to tell the time for somebody as prestigious as you, Miss Eva." She was playing up the difficulty of the act, knowing that the ginger woman would fall for it.  
  
And fall for it she did. Instead of implicitly growing angrier at the maid, she just followed the sway of the watch. Back, and forth. Left, to right. Her irises bounced from one end of her eye sockets to the other, her mouth trying to close to formulate a word, but she could only manage a few stammers.  
  
It got worse as the watch's arc grew bigger, but the swings grew slower. The seconds ticked by, and Eva just... stared ahead at the watch. Her eyes showed no sign of resistance, they even harbored not a single speck of aggression or anger. With the simple swing of an attention-grabbing watch... she felt like everything detrimental had been purged from her mind.  
  
In other words, Shannon had successfully swayed her into a trance. An easily suggestible trance at that. She knew that the sly-hearted mother could hear her, so it only took a few words to make her do as she desired. "Once the watch stops moving, you will take its place, Eva. You are to move into the Living Room, and wait until further instruction. Understand?"  
  
Recognizing the commands given to her, the ginger woman nodded softly, her eyes still slowly gliding from one side to the next as it followed the arc of the pendulum-like watch.  
  
"Excellent. Until I free you from this trance, you are also to start counting. You are a watch just like this one, are you not?" The maid applied one additional command, waiting for Eva to nod in agreement before grabbing the watch in the midpoint of its arc with her free hand, stopping it in its tracks.  
  
Eva blinked for a brief moment before the commands issued to her mind kicked into gear, and like a pre-programmed machine, she made her way out of the room she had been waiting in. With every step, she followed it up with the mention of a number, reaching twenty by the time she left the room. This only prompted Shannon to giggle and pocket the watch she had been using.  
  
"One down. Two to go."  
  
\---  
  
Kyrie walked back and forth inside of her waiting room, fingertips pressed against her chin as she thought about the situation at hand. Three women, brought to the island by another Ushiromiya who seemingly only wanted to part with the family fortune. Naturally, this felt fishier than anything possibly could be.  
  
"What are they playing at..." She muttered a little to herself, her mind already piecing together several possible reasons as to why they truly were here. That, and in the case it was necessary, how she'd rid herself of all witnesses. They were all on a lonesome island, so getting rid of evidence in the case of a necessary murder wouldn't be hard. She wouldn't need to take the title of family head either, she'd just need to get the fortune, then get out.  
  
The white haired woman blinked as the door to her room opened and showed a bowing Shannon, bringing a small smile to her face. "You're a sight for sore eyes. You wouldn't happen to know more about why we're here, would you Shannon?" She didn't expect the question to be answered in a straight manner, but it never did hurt to ask.   
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Kyrie. All I can offer to pass the time is a little game, or rather, a parlor trick." The seemingly-sorry woman replied as she closed the door behind her before she pulled out a single coin and stepped closer.  
  
"A game? I'd rather if we just skipped the formalities and got down to business. I am a busy woman, you know. Staying out here on an island for too long might disrupt what plans I have back home." Her words, albeit soft-spoken in tone, made it clear just how self-centered the woman really was. She took plenty of pride in herself, that much was certain.  
  
Shannon made an effort to not sour her expression as Kyrie indirectly downplayed her own status, before an idea came to mind. "How about this, then? If you win the game, we'll start early. It's a simple game at that, all you have to do is keep your eye on this coin for a minute." She explained, throwing in a little incentive that made the white-haired woman's eyebrow raise.  
  
It was a fishy offer, but it also made things speed along at a pace she was much more comfortable with. All in all, no good reason to refuse. "Alright, Shannon. I'll play along. I'll warn you, I've got a keen eye for details." She was confident, which would end up her downfall.  
  
And thus, the game began. Kyrie's eyes followed Shannon's coin as she made it sip in and out between her knuckles. She followed it as she quickly tossed it into the other hand, making her eyes shoot to the other side as the same knuckle-transferring trick was repeated. The coin was tossed back and forth, slipped in between several gaps between fingers, all in quick succession.   
  
The speed at which the maid performed these actions was actually quite impressive. If not for the fact that the motions were quite repetitive, Kyrie might actually be a little impressed in the dexterity in those hands. Time was running out though, and soon enough the white haired woman would be the wi-  
  
Suddenly, the coin got tossed upward, breaking Kyrie's concentration. She had been goaded into an observant loop in such a way that any different action would cause no little amount of surprise. Her eyes darted upward to keep her gaze on the golden coin...  
  
Before it slammed into her face, Shannon's hand behind it. She had lost sight of the coin, and in such a jarring manner as well. It mean that she was still in such a state of surprise that anything could tug her mind along, and the maid had just the right idea.  
  
"Sleep."  
  
That one command overwhelmed the white-haired woman, whose eyes immediately grew void of their usual shine as she grew rather limp. The surprise-oriented trance had worked wonders, and like this, Shannon acquired her second victim with just a bit of quick thinking. Quicker thinking than the woman that prided herself on her wits.  
  
"Two down, one to go." Shannon muttered quietly as to not wake Kyrie from the trance, before taking her leave to guide Kyrie to the same room she had left Eva in...  
  
\---  
  
Rosa was anxious. Between being chosen alongside Kyrie and Eva for the chance at attaining a ton of money that would solve all her problems, and the bullying at the latter's hands once the latter realized she had brought Maria along to make sure that nothing happened to her while she would otherwise be gone, she was having quite a rough day.  
  
Such a rough day that it was hard for her to keep calm, but she had to. She had been doing her best to not cause her daughter any worry, but the stress had been building ever since they got off the boat. It wouldn't take much for her to lash out...  
  
As it turns out, the thing that tipped her over the edge was the sudden sound of something tapping against the ground. Rosa whipped her head around to see her young daughter stepping around behind her, seemingly bored with how long things were taking. Her attempts to stay calm being sabotaged caused Rosa to fly into a fury.   
  
"MARIA! WOULD YOU STOP WALKING AROUND LIKE A LOST GOOSE AND JUST SIT DOWN SO I CAN JUST THINK!?" The sandy-brown haired woman roared at her daughter, causing the latter to freeze in place and frown. "DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT FROWN, YOU LITTLE RUNT! YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MAKE MOMMY ANGRY!" Rosa's violent temper didn't let her daughter get away with that little display of disobedience, prompting the young girl to turn towards the wall with a little hesitation.  
  
The older woman took a moment to breathe and realized that she had just snapped at her little girl, something that immediately brought her mood into an even deeper pit dug by her stress. "I did it again..." She muttered as she turned back towards the other end of the room, taking long breaths to try and calm herself down. Maybe if she just managed to keep her mood swings in check, she could apologize to Maria for this...  
  
Then it started again. Those small taps against the ground. The pointed, emphasized taps of something hard against the carpet clad floor. It was barely audible, but it was noticeable. Rosa kept drawing elongated breaths as she tried her best to focus on them. She knew that they didn't belong to Maria, she was too nice to disobey mommy after one of her rage-filled scoldings. So... where did the steps come from?  
  
Before Rosa had a moment to look around to figure it out, she suddenly found her vision blocked out by a pair of hands. She was about to scream, before she heard a soothing voice. A voice that she had some level of trust in. "Miss Rosa, don't be alarmed. It's just me, Shannon. I heard you shouting at your daughter, is there something wrong?" Something about the way Shannon spoke was... enough to lift a load off the sandy-brown haired woman, causing her to exhale normally once more.  
  
"I... I just... Eva was so mean to me and Maria while we were on the boat, I..." Rosa admitted, slowly trailing off as the soft sound of steps on carpet continued. They drew her attention away from Shannon's voice, and from what she was even thinking. Her jaw started to slack and lower as the sound started to grow louder, no doubt a result of having it be the only thing she could focus on.  
  
Clack. Clack. Clack. Every other second, Rosa would hear another clack echo against the floor. It had grown so pronounced that she could tell the exact interval between each clack. She knew not why it enraptured her so, or where it came from, but she just had to keep listening.  
  
Shannon's hands left the youngest mother's face as she started taking a few steps around the couch, a smile on her face as the interval between clacks grew shorter. Half a second would pass interchangeably between the sounds of footwear against the floor. Every single sound making the sandy-brown woman's eyes lose their shine as she fell deeper and deeper into a trance based entirely on the repetitive and delicate sound.  
  
"Follow the sound, Rosa. Follow it, and think about what you did to your daughter." The sound started to grow distant as Shannon gave a command to the last of the three mothers, and she naturally started to follow it out of the room. In her mind, she was starting to grow consumed by the way she had been so utterly mean to her daughter, preventing her from breaking free from the hypnotic trance.  
  
Or even noticing that the sound of the steps she were following behind now belonged to her daughter, an accomplice to Shannon's grand plan. As the two left the room, the maid giggled a little to herself. All the pieces were in play, and thus, she had quite the different role to fill. One that was much more bombastic than the submissive and apologetic maid known as Shannon.  
  
"Now, let the show begin."  
  
\---  
  
A certain kind of atmosphere filled the room that the three Ushiromiya women had been herded into. An atmosphere that could only be described as thick and mystical. As if there were something hiding within the dark corners of the room, that nobody but the owner of the manor were privy to. The three, still stuck under their respective trances, were utterly unaware of anything that could be sneaking around them, content to merely stare ahead with blank looks on their faces.  
  
In the other side of the room, looking at the stage that the three women were currently taking up, two females sat. One was the young daughter of Rosa, Maria, who had changed her attire to match the kind of aesthetic that the 'Golden Witch of Rokkenjima' would prefer. Frills and a little crown characterized her outfit, and the giddy smile on her face described how eager she was to see the three women experience a bout of magic.  
  
The other female was a much taller and adult looking blonde woman, dressed in a red and equally frilly dress. By comparison to the young Maria, she carried an experienced air to her, like what was about to unfold was just another simple act for witches like themselves. And in fact it was, she just couldn't tell that to the young girl without her taking it much more seriously than she'd want.  
  
"What is taking that girl so long? She's got all her toys right here, can't she hurry up a little?" The blonde muttered as she started curling her finger around her hair, paying less attention to either her cohort or the victims standing on the stage in front of them... right before she got her wish.  
  
The door to the room opened up to reveal Shannon, although now dressed in something much more extravagant than a simple maid's uniform. Gone were the drab colors, replaced with black and gold that would match her true moniker. After all, she was the Golden Witch. That wicked grin on her face matched that title at least.   
  
"Beatrice!" The two 'witches' cried out in unison, the blonde sounding more relieved than happy to see her, while all the positivity beamed out of Maria's words.  
  
"Now now, Gaap, Maria, you best quiet down. We don't want our contestants to break free from their trances too early, do we?" Shannon, or rather Beatrice as she preferred to be called when she was acting like this, winked a little in their direction prompting the two other witches to quiet down.  
  
"Excellent. Now, to see if these humans are still nothing but victims to my magic!" The brunette spun around to face the three women, before snapping her fingers to gain control of them in their trance. "Humans! Awaken and look upon the woman who has you at your mercy. The great Golden Witch, Beatrice!" To say that Beatrice was enjoying her role would be an understatement, as her command reached the entranced womens' ears.  
  
One by one, Kyrie, Rosa and Eva all had their eyes flutter open, prompting them to look straight ahead at the woman that looked like Shannon... for a split second, anyway. By the time they managed to get a clear look at her, she looked more like a natural blonde than the brunette she truly was. Not only that, but she clearly replicated the looks and mannerisms of the 'Golden Witch' that was displayed all around the manor. As if she was a painting or a ghost come to life... A specter from the past, out for revenge. Considering the old man finally passed, it wasn't exactly something they were quick to discredit.  
  
"And who're you supposed to be? A widow, perhaps?" That is, except for Kyrie. She wasn't exactly the type to believe in this kind of stuff, much less so than her in-laws anyway. Magic was nonsense that got in the way of how reality worked, so she paid it no quarter. What mattered was results. Results that a woman like the blonde before her clearly didn't plan on achieving by legitimate ways.  
  
Both Rosa and Eva shot daggers towards the white-haired woman, only for Beatrice to laugh and put just a little fingertip underneath Kyrie's chin. "My my. You'll be fun to break, should you get even more out of line." That casual threat didn't seem to phase the woman standing before her, prompting the 'blonde' to step away a little before clearing her throat.  
  
"Since you all seem so doubtful of my abilities, why don't I give you all a taste? No longer are you humans, far from it! You are all nothing more than chickens, with your heads stuck down between your legs! Any privilege that you might have as humans is forfeit, until I deem you all worthy enough to have them back!"  
  
While one could argue that the young 'witch' was actually using magic to perform her trick, it was really just an intense bout of hypnotism that made the women before her so pliable. Especially as their hands curled underneath their armpits, causing their arms to mimic the shape of wings. They barely got even a few seconds to comprehend what had happened, before they truly thought that they had been entirely transformed into domesticated feathered creatures. At least, that's what their mezmerized minds told them.  
  
The three women, who were as different as could be when they weren't entranced, all followed the same routine once they had been properly identified as chickens. Their squaks and their bawks and their idle chirping made for a nice correspondence to the way they squirmed and tapped around on stage, looking for some sort of food that they might stuff themselves full with.  
  
Of course, they weren't actually birds, so they had no chance of properly locating any sort of food that their altered minds would be satisfied with. That didn't even matter either, as the way they were currently acting only served to ensure that Beatrice's control over them was absolute.  
  
"Stop!" The brunette commanded as her fingers snapped once more, causing the three women to seize up and return to their original position, arms pinned against the sides of their bodies as they peered forward, unaware of anything.  
  
A few claps rang out from behind the maid-turned-witch, prompting her to whip her head towards the sound. Maria, of course, was quite bemused by the way her mother and her aunts had been forced to act like animals... while Gaap could look much less interested if she tried. This was child's play, which meant a natural like her was getting quickly disinterested in the antics displayed on stage.  
  
"Come now, Gaap. You have to get into the mood, lest we disappoint our pupil. Being a witch should be fun, you made sure to show me that when you took hold of my body." Beatrice pouted just a little bit as the blonde she was addressing shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I'll get in the mood when you get to the point, Beatrice. Surely you're not just using them to demonstrate basic hypnotic routines? They're at your mercy after all. You can use them to do anything." Gaap replied as a smile started curling onto her lips, a smile she shared with the golden witch before her.  
  
"Anything?" Beatrice asked aloud, needing to make sure she heard the Witch speak correctly.  
  
"Anything. Even those naughty interests of yours." The red-clad witch confirmed, before she motioned back towards the girls with her head. "Come on. Show me just what kind of things you want to do to those three. And make it entertaining."  
  
Beatrice laughed as she turned back towards the victims, muttering a little under her breath. "If you keep being this harsh, Gaap, it might not be as entertaining. But just you wait, I've got quite the show in store for you and little Maria."   
  
Her eyes soon fell upon the three women, prompting her to snap her fingers again to enable the effects of the trance. "Listen good and well, you three! You will 'wake up', but you will still be at my command! Anything I say will not be out of the ordinary, but if you do something that would ordinarily humiliate you, that feeling is made ten times as bad! Now, wake up, you horrid humans!"  
  
The three women snapped from their trances, each looking quite displeased with the acts that they had been forced to perform. Eva most of all seemed to be outright steaming, to the point where she could just dive at the 'golden-haired witch'. A quick glare from Beatrice shut that resistance up, however.  
  
Rosa, meanwhile, was just reduced to a red-cheeked mess. Something about acting like an animal felt more humiliating than it normally should've... as if somebody had been watching her, somebody that she truly cared about.  
  
"Get to the point. You're stalling." Kyrie shot at Beatrice, arms folded underneath her bosom. It seemed that despite the act she had been forced through, she still kept her pride intact. Not a single speck of embarrassment-induced red color coated those cheeks of hers. As if amused by her iron will, the Golden Witch began clearing her throat before launching into another enthusiastic spiel.  
  
"As the Golden Witch of Rokkenjima, it falls to me to judge if the three of you are worthy of your family's fortune! Nothing of it may be shared amongst you, so I have the only solution in mind, oh yes." Beatrice snickered as her naughty ideas started to run rampant.  
  
"You will each let your bowels let loose the proverbial hounds of war, so that we may be serenaded by the portable orchestra you call an ass!" Extravagant as her words may be, they had a visible effect on the three women.  
  
Eva and Kyrie were both equally displeased with the notion of having to debase themselves in such a foul manner, especially for the promise of money... but at the same time, they knew that the fortune that the family possessed was worth its actual weight in real gold, so the way they both crossed their arms made them seem ready for anything.  
  
Rosa on the other hand, shivered just a little. She was equally unwilling to humiliate herself in front of not only the Golden Witch, but also the two witches on the couch. Of course, because of the trance she was still under, she couldn't recognize that one of said witches were actually her little daughter Maria, but she definitely felt as if something was wrong with the situation at hand. Still, considering the woman in front of her, she could hardly say no...  
  
As all three women started to squat down, Beatrice took that as a sign. "My my, you're all eager for that fortune. Good! I wouldn't be offering you this chance at all if I didn't believe you were willing to try and fight tooth and nail for it! Now, one by one, release the pent up fumes from your colon and replace the humid air within this room with your own filth!"  
  
The snap that followed her last sentence caused a pressure to build within Eva's stomach. It seemed as if she had been chosen as the first of the three. The more she tried to grasp her stomach to endure the pain within her, to resist the trance and the effects it had on her body, the more it grew in turn. Eventually however, she could hold it back no longer, and a small brown spot started to form on her panties as she started letting loose.  
  
What followed was a quick yet potent set of sounds. 'SPLRT' 'FRLT' 'RRRRLT' all flew out of her hole as the rapid-fire farts just poured out of her hole like she was feeding gaseous ammo into a fully automatic weapon. With every slip of gas that managed to make its way out of her hole, the brown in the back of her panties grew wider. If she had been forced to properly mess herself, the wet nature of these farts would be a clear indicator of what kind of shit would be spewing from her colon.  
  
As the noises started to die down, Beatrice turned towards the two witches on the couch. "Well, my dear compatriots? How do we rate Eva's farts? Does she deserve a chance to get the fortune lying deep within Rokkenjima?" The Golden Witch asked aloud, as all eyes fell on the other two witches.  
  
Maria gave a thumbs down. And Gaap as well. It seemed as if they were nowhere near impressed with the rapid fire way of farting, earning Eva no favors as she slowly collapse, the pain in her stomach subsiding but still leaving her grounded as she was forced to recover.  
  
Beatrice's eyes then fell upon Rosa, and before the single mother had a chance to protest, her ears heard the snap ring through the air. Like what had happened with Eva, she felt the pressure building within her stomach... but unlike her sister, she had a plan to enhance the power of her farts.  
  
Hurrying onto her knees, Rosa pinned her cheek against the ground as she grabbed ahold of her poor rear before spreading it as far apart as possible... before the brassy sound slipped right on out. A loud 'BRRRRAAAA-' was released from her innards, the brown gas weaving its way through the fabric of her underwear while also staining it in the process.   
  
Unlike the rather ineffectual yet numerous farts from her sister, hers were minor in number yet they packed a heavy punch. So much so that the small clouds made from the brass instrument she called an ass were thick enough to be visible. Something that definitely earned points from the judges.  
  
While both Gaap and Maria seemed pleased with the result, the latter was absolutely biased given that it was her dear mother. So much so that she tried giving two thumbs up, before the blonde witch besides her forced her to lower it. She couldn't just give two thumbs up, that was against the rules.  
  
As the last remnants of gas slipped out of Rosa's rear, she seemed to pass out, having let loose so much that she could barely think straight enough or even keep conscious. This left Beatrice with one last victim, who had one last chance to earn the prize she sought. Even if the Golden Witch never claimed that she would actually uphold her end of the bargain.  
  
Kyrie. The woman that had married her way into the family... and the one who had the guts to accept the embarrassment fully, without even a single blush creeping its way onto her cheeks. As she felt her tummy filling up in response to the finger snap, she immediately got into a much more erotic position than the one Rosa had...  
  
Namely, she squatted her legs outward, as if she was trying to display her lewder areas to an onlooker, while also putting her hands behind her head to further emphasize her erotic form. This put all of the focus on how her body looked when it was about to release an incredible amount of gas, but then...  
  
'BRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP'  
  
The sheer force of the fart that exploded out of her rear was enough to make the floor crack underneath her. And that was just the first one, a second 'BRAAAAAAAAAP' following right behind the first albeit not with the exact same intensity. Then a few more followed swiftly behind it, leaving the ground underneath the white-haired woman sufficiently damaged... While she didn't seem to be bothered in the slightest. If anything, she seemed outright proud of how strong her butt had been.  
  
While Eva had the quantity, and Rosa had the quality... Kyrie just straight out outdid them in both areas. Not only were her farts strong enough to make an impact into the ground, but she also had enough endurance to let out several farts after the first that were at least half as strong, which still meant quite a lot after the impact of the first.  
  
Even the Golden Witch herself seemed impressed, especially as Kyrie, unlike the other two, didn't fall into a vulnerable position as the gas tapered off. "Well... Well well. I think I've found our winner." The blonde remarked before she turned towards the couch, only to see Maria throwing a thumbs down.  
  
The golden-haired witch laughed a little as Gaap shook her head, already giving a thumbs up as well. "Just give up, little Maria. the white-haired woman had the most impressive gas, she should win the prize." The red-clad witch stated, prompting the younger girl to cross her arms in a huff. She didn't want to admit that her mom was inferior... but she also couldn't deny that Aunt Kyrie was actually amazing.  
  
Speaking of Kyrie, she shot a glance towards Beatrice, eyebrow raised. "Well? My prize, 'Golden Witch'." She asked, still sounding just a little bit too cocky for the witch's liking...  
  
So another snap echoed throughout the room, which served to knock the three entranced women out as their brains interpreted it as a command to 'sleep'.   
  
"I have to admit, dear Kyrie. You impressed me. You may not be entitled to the entire fortune, but you are entitled to a prize." Beatrice mused as she slipped a single bar of gold out from one of her sleeves, before slipping it into the white-haired woman's pocket.  
  
"Is that really all though, Beatrice? Are you not going to leave them all a proper parting gift?" Gaap spoke up from the couch, a wicked grin forming on her face as she tried to goad her into doing something a little more... long-lasting.  
  
The grin that appeared on the Golden Witch's face matched that of her fellow witch... and thus, they reached an accord.   
  
"Oh, just one more thing for the three of you. A gift for being such easy targets to trick. Your sister sends her regards."  
  
With one final snap, the curtain fell on this strange contest...  
  
\---  
  
The sea breeze blew past the three women's heads as they suddenly jolted back to consciousness. The last few hours had been completely erased from their memory, leaving all three of them with a blank gap in their memory. All they knew, was that they were headed back from the island following the annual meeting between the family... and that their rears felt just a little looser than they did when they supposedly arrived.  
  
Rosa stayed quiet as she shuffled her way towards the inner parts of the boat, while Eva started to stare down Kyrie. "I don't know why we're headed home with you of all people, but let me make this perfectly clear. I still don't consider you family in the slightest." The qipao-clad woman scathingly remarked, prompting the receiving woman to raise her eyebrow just a little.  
  
"And why should I care? Even if I married my way into the family, that still officially makes me a part of it, regardless of how you may feel about it." Kyrie's words carried a small air of smug superiority to them, something she normally kept hidden when all of the family were together... but with the three of them (and Rosa's brat) all alone on a single naval vessel? She could afford to let out some of her true nature.  
  
"Why you..." Eva gritted her teeth in frustration, her hands curling up into a pair of fists ready to strike. Nobody would be able to stop her from doing something rather excessive, especially with how fast the boat was travelling. She could deal with Kyrie right here and now. She'd just-  
  
The aggravated woman's train of thought suddenly halted as she noticed the glimmer of something in the gray-haired woman's pocket. A little sliver of gold, the characteristics of a valuable item. "Hold on, what's that? That thing that's sticking out of your pocket like a sore thumb?"  
  
Kyrie's eyebrow raised a little more as she tilted her head. "I don't have anything in my pocket. I left it all inside of the boat." She remarked in a matter of fact way, based on her own habits... before she reached into said pocket and realized that there definitely was something inside of it, not just empty space like she had anticipated.  
  
Her hand slowly left her pocket, the strange item in tow. The women’s' eyes fell upon it and their jaws figuratively and collectively dropped at the source of that golden shimmer. It wasn't just a little bit of gold, it was actually an entire bar! A good few kilos worth of gold too, how could Kyrie have missed it? It was right there, making her pants sag!  
  
Eva started to fume as she swiped her hands towards the golden bar, only for Kyrie to pull her hands away to ensure that she wouldn't get those grubby fingers all over her bounty. "Oh, knock that off! You don't deserve that bar! You can't possibly not have noticed that it was in your pocket either, it's probably pretty heavy!" The ginger-haired woman shouted at her sister-in-law, the top and bottom set of teeth grinding against one another as she made another swipe in the direction of the bar.  
  
"Well clearly the old man's decided that I'm good enough for the family, otherwise I wouldn’t’ve gotten it! I don't even know where the fortune is, how should I possibly have been able to steal it like you're accusing me of!?" Kyrie shot back as she managed to shift the bar into her other hand, before both women were forced to raise their arms to defend against the heavy wind blowing towards them from the sea.  
  
While their physical feud continued, Rosa slowly made her way back out of the boat with her daughter in tow. The youngest of the three 'siblings' breathed a sigh of relief as her hair was being blown all around by the strong winds. "If you two could knock it off for just a bit, can't you try and think!? What were we even doing on the island?! And why are we all travelling back to the mainland, when you two have your own husbands that could've taken you back!?" The single mother shouted in the direction of the two women, prompting them to turn towards her with a glare in their eyes.  
  
"I know why, mom!" Maria spoke up as she tightly clenched her mother's hand, giggling a little and alleviating the tension between them. As much of a bother as the girl's imaginary antics were for the three, she was still able to bring a little bit of relief to the situations at hand.  
  
The grin that formed on the knowing girl's face though would do anything but bring them relief. "It was magic, mom!" Since Maria hadn't been hypnotized by Shannon, she knew everything about what the Maid had done to them while they were put under... which meant she knew exactly what to say to trigger any lingering bits of conditioning.  
  
The three women suddenly felt a shock run through their bodies. Their minds, having been putty in the 'Golden Witch's hands, remembered the very last command that she gave them. Whenever they heard the word Magic, or pray tell anything related to the concept of magic, they'd relinquish the contents of their bowels in a similar way to how they had 'competed' for the family fortune.   
  
While they subconsciously were able to remember this, consciously they had no idea why their stomachs suddenly twisted and turned. Neither Rosa, nor Kyrie, or even Eva, had any real clue as to why they were starting to squat down. Some parts of their minds started to rationalize that it would give their aching tummies some semblance of relief... but that was just a delusion on their part. If anything, it was to make it easier for what came next.  
  
Out of Eva's poor rear came a rather watery 'Prrlrt' sounding noise before the back of her poor panties, already pre-stained from the contest just a few hours ago, filled up with an equally mushy flow of sludge. It was as if her underwear was being filled up with a substance that had the same kind of consistency as oatmeal.  
  
Her knees soon gave way as she fell forward and onto her hands, her poor posterior releasing the last contents of her gaseous ass with a brassy 'Frrrrlt', the last splutters of shit pouring out of the leg holes of her stained underwear as she was forced to catch her breath after what felt like a brief yet excruciating experience. Her mind was still reeling and trying to process what had just made her shit herself like an overgrown infant, but she could mostly only gasp and pant...  
  
Kyrie, the true victor of the 'contest' that Beatrice (or rather, Shannon) had made them participate in, gradually just let herself fall down onto her knees proper, covering up her mouth to avoid letting out too many sounds of struggle. Especially since her rear continued to mimic the behavior of a tuba with its loud and bombastic 'PRRRRRRRRRT' noises.  
  
Of course, that was just the gas. Like Eva, this time she had to let loose everything within her bowels. With a thick and sludgy 'PRRRRLLLLRRRRT' blowing its way out of her hole, a thick rope flopped right on out and into the browned back of her underwear. Moments after leaving the warm retreat that was the white-haired girl's ass, it immediately got reduced to a pile of mush as it pushed its way up against her heels.  
  
Even after having 'won', she still seemed to be the one with the most impressive load. If not for the way she was sitting on her legs, the contents kept packed within her undies would absolutely be spilling out and over the rim of her waistband. Still, if she were to move from this one spot, she'd be forced to deal with a semi-solid sludge slowly running its way down her legs and staining it with the same brown that was now covering up the whites of her panties...  
  
Finally, there was Rosa. The woman whose daughter had unjustly favored her in the contest, and the woman that had brought the proverbial doom to her 'siblings'. If not for her concern over her daughter, that trigger word would never had been uttered in their presence... heck, the trigger word might have been something else entirely, and they wouldn't be prostrating before one another in a feeble attempt to deal with their new found constipation.  
  
Her widened rear, as impressive as its toots were, paled in comparison to what Kyrie had put out in terms of sheer stench and noise... and yet, in this one department, she had the upper hand. With a dry 'FPLORT-', nuggets of thick and hard poop plopped their way into the back of her underwear, quickly making it sag downward and throw off the poor woman's balance, resulting in Rosa waving her arms around in vain.  
  
Moments later, her rear met the deck as the impact turn those solid chunks into the same sort of mush that was trying its best to stay within Kyrie's undies. The only difference... was that Rosa's was genuinely bigger. The larger-and-still-growing pile of poo mushed its way out of the various holes in the poor mother's underwear, before pooling around her to show that if the contest was based around who could shit themselves the best, she'd be the clear winner.  
  
All three Ushiromiya siblings, reduced to looking like pathetic or embarrassing displays of their usual selves. Eva, who liked like a bitch in heat with the way that she was bent over on all fours. Kyrie, who seemed much more submissive with the way she was kneeling down and sitting on those firm feet of hers... and Rosa, who just looked like an overgrown infant who had just enjoyed mushing around on her filthy butt a little too much. If only the person who had cursed them with this trigger could see them now.  
  
"Whoa..! I guess this must be magic too! My aunts and my mom are all making such a big mess!" Maria chimed, her grin still quite present as the poor Ushiromiya 'siblings' started feeling the nonexistent contents of their stomachs churn yet again. The triggers prevented them from realizing that it was all Maria's fault that they were soiling themselves... but regardless, it was going to be a looooong trip home...  
  
If their minds didn't started flickering into autopilot to cope with the triggered commands, they swore they could hear that mythical Golden Witch's laugh echoing from the island, as if they had earned some sort of punishment for their deeds. A punishment that would last until the day they died...  
  
\---  
  
Several weeks, if not months passed, and things had mostly returned to normal. At least, that's how it seemed to the ones that weren't privy to any information about the three women's trip to the island.  
  
After Maria made good use of the magical trigger word, the effects it had on the three 'siblings' mind started adding up. One use after another, combined with the previous hypnotic session, led the three women to exploring the effects of their trigger in each their own way.  
  
Eva gradually grew addicted to the mere sensation of shitting herself, resulting in the otherwise graceful and noble woman finding ways to get herself bloated enough to release load upon load throughout the day. Of course, she always made sure that nobody would truly notice... outside of the times where she heard the trigger word, of course.  
  
Despite any unfortunate accidents, the public at large didn't seem too bothered by her incidents. Even as they grew larger and more frequent. It led to Eva throwing caution to the wind, the implanted kink blossoming into a full bout of exhibitionism.  
  
Some say that to this day, if you go out at night, you might just find her trying to fill her underwear with the sole intent of having somebody find her...  
  
Kyrie, meanwhile, had grown proud of her messes. Not just her messes, even. Her gas as well. She had managed to win a bar of solid gold for her troubles, after all. A woman of her talents would naturally be drawn to the kind of status one could claim by having the most consistently large and loud shits.  
  
While she was justifiably proud of herself, she still kept it on the down low. Only when she had her home all to herself, and she knew that she could get rid of the evidence, she'd turn her TV to any kind of magic show, and just experience the sensation of letting it all build up. With specially-designed panties made just to keep all of the contents inside, she was more than eager to fill them up whenever she had the chance.  
  
She'd no doubt try to submit the size of a day's session of messing to try and get it registered for a world record at some point... but only when somebody properly discovered her hidden interest. Then, she'd claim her place as the best.  
  
At last, there was Rosa. The one with the daughter who had every chance to trigger her issue at a whim, especially considering her continued interest in the paranormal and supernatural.  
  
Unlike her 'sisters', Rosa was cursed with a weakened set of bowels after all the time little Maria had uttered that blasted word... and yet, she could hardly muster up the chance to be angry at her ever again. After all, she was the only person that she could confide her secret to.  
  
What secret, you might wonder? Why, the secret that she was now wearing diapers to deal with her thoroughly weakened bowels, of course. Even without the word hitting her ears, she still had trouble keeping it in, resulting in the necessity to wear adult diapers to ensure that she wouldn't be making a mess in public.  
  
Every day she came home, she'd see that bright smile on Maria's face. She'd hear that wonderful word, and the rest would just slide on out with ease. Once her daughter was sure it was all deposited into the back of her diaper, she'd help her mother out by changing her into a dry one. Thus, the dependency a mother and daughter would have on one another had been turned on its head.  
  
The sense of calm that would wash over Rosa whenever Maria helped her out was the kind of calm that she had been trying to achieve for so long. Ever since she was left a single mother, she had always been so on edge... but now, that they had reached a mutual understanding and their familial love had grown to this point? They had nothing to fear.  
  
While the mush butt that Maria called a mother slept the night away, diaper sagging a little from the last time she felt the Golden Witch's magic, the younger girl took the time to look out the window to a starry sky.  
  
The gentle smile on her face reflected off the window as she swore she could see the Golden Witch's silhouette in the stars. The woman she had to thank for fixing her relationship with her mother in the most unorthodox of ways. If not for her, then her mother would still be yelling at her for being such a firm believer in magic.  
  
"Thanks, Beatrice. Thanks a lot..!" Maria giggled to herself before she climbed into bed, snuggling close to her mother for comfort as she drifted off into her magic-filled dreams.  
  
The Beatrice in the stars slowly faded away, turning into Shannon for a brief moment with a satisfied smile on her face, before she too disappeared.  
  
Those three had been wonderful toys...


End file.
